the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Kidnapping of Ilgin Arman
The Kidnapping of Ilgin Arman was an incident that saw Turkish international student Ilgin Arman being kidnapped by the Babylon Coalition after it was discovered that Arman was going public with revelations that the Crown Hotel was being used by the Babylon Coalition to shelter assassins and cyber-terrorists. She was later rescued thanks to combined efforts of foreign tourists and Turkish law enforcement. Background In the summer of 2019, Turkish international student Ilgin Arman had returned to her native Turkey after spending the school semester studying overseas to a frightening revelation: her boyfriend Murad was murdered. During the course of her investigation, she found a newspaper indicating that Murad was assassinated by the Russian Mafia. This puzzled Ilgin, who wondered what her boyfriend was doing to warrant such a brutal demise. Initially, she believed that Murad was a private detective that was investigating illegal deals between the Turkish Mafia and the Russian Mafia. Unbekownst to Ilgin, Murad was a member of the Babylon Coalition (the private detective job was part of his cover) and he was murdered as part of a retaliatory strike by the Russian Mafia after Murad killed the Russian Mafia boss's son. Later on, Ilgin discovered troubling evidence that Murad really worked for the Babylon Coalition, a network of asssassins and cyber-terrorists seeking to destabilize entire countries to create global anarchy. Alarmed by this information, she went public, bringing awareness of the Coalition's awareness to the public, much to the alarm of the Coalition itself, which retaliated by sending assassins after Ilgin to silence her before she could do any more damage. Course of events Taken After a night out partying with her friends to celebrate surviving her first semester overseas, Ilgin was stalked on her way home from a bar and was kidnapped off the street. Ambushed by Babylon Coalition operatives, Ilgin was promptly subdued, tied up, and stuffed into a van. Unbeknownst to Ilgin's captors, Ilgin's kidnapping was witnessed by a group of tourists, who immediately called the police, but were unable to get a description of the kidnappers themselves since they had concealed their faces with balaclavas and wore dark clothing. They were, however, able to get a description of the vehicle, which they immediately relayed to the police. One of the tourists, an American tourist by the name of Rachel H. Dunaway, went the extra mile by secretly stowing away in the back of the kidnappers' pickup truck alongside her friends Ava Clancy and Fern A. Hughes. The van transported Ilgin to a cabin outside Ankara, Turkey. Captivity and attempted escape While in captivity, Ilgin was subjected to brutal treatment by her captors; they kept her in the cabin for hours on end and repeatedly taunted her with threats against her friends and family members. At one point, she attempted to escape her kidnappers with the help of Rachel Dunaway and Fern Hughes while her captors were away, but was stymied when her kidnappers abruptly returned and assaulted all three of them to prevent Ilgin from getting away. Rescued Ilgin was finally rescued after about eight weeks in captivity, thanks to the efforts of several other tourists led by former British soldier Ethan Barnett, who stumbled upon the cabin completely by accident while hiking in the woods with several other tourists-two of them being former German police officers, one of them being a former US Marine, and one of them being a trained black belt in Judo. Ethan also happened to find Ilgin and her would-be rescuers being assaulted by her captors once they witnessed the three Americans Ava Clancy, Rachel Dunaway and Fern Hughes helping Ilgin escape. Propelled into action, Ethan and his fellow tourists sprang into action, subduing Babylon Coalition hitmen and captors Bradley Houghton and Nathan Thornton in a hand-to-hand fight before taking Ilgin to the nearest police station. Impact Thanks to Ilgin's testimony to the authorities regarding the Babylon Coalition, the world was well aware of the Babylon Coalition's existence, which helped to start an international inquiry into the true nature of the Crown Hotel chain. The testimonies of Ilgin Arman and the people who rescued her helped to start a crackdown in various other nations, hoping to shut down the Crown Hotel for good. The Babylon Coalition retaliated by declaring war on the governments of the world, effectively starting the War on the Babylon Coalition. The kidnapping left Ilgin herself incredibly paranoid while traveling at night and she contemplated buying a gun to defend herself so she wouldn't be taken again. Her friends and family were divided among the issue, with her father instead suggesting she take self-defense classes the next time she went abroad. Category:Incidents